Hells Bells
by MicroSpider
Summary: I am Arabella, of House Lannister. I may have been born the daughter of Tyrion Lannister, but I was birthed by a whore, not a noble lady and for that, I shall never truly believe that I am nothing more than the equivalent of a bastard.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

* * *

**A.N. Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a Game of Thrones story, so I'm sorry if this is absolutely awful! I'm not sure who I should pair my OC Arabella with, but I'm leaning towards her being sneaky and shagging people to gain information, kind of like Finnick Odair in Hunger Games, paid in secrets ;D**

**I haven't read the books because I've already got around ten books on the go, but I'm trying to get the facts right and if they're not...Blame Wikia! XD**

**Tell me what you think!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

I am Arabella, of House Lannister.

I may have been born the daughter of Tyrion Lannister, but I was birthed by a whore, not a noble lady and for that, I shall never truly believe that I am a nothing more than a whore's daughter.

My father had just had his sixteenth name day when he and my Uncle Jamie found Tysha, an attempted rape victim, on the road.

Whilst Uncle Jamie ran of the attackers, my father help sooth Tysha and they became lovers. They found a drunken Septon and they were married. After nine months Tysha gave birth to a young babe. Me.

They raised me a few months until my Grandfather Tywin found out what really happened.

Uncle Jaime confessed that he organized the incident to make his brother happy, and Tysha was actually a prostitute. As a lesson, Grandfather gave Tysha to his guards, paying her a silver coin for each man she fucked and forced my father to watch. By the end, there was so many silver coins that they were running out of her hands onto the ground.

My father understood why his brother had paid a prostitute to love him. He was an Imp, a half man and he was happy to have had a family even for just a short time.

But he would never forgive his father for making him watch the mother of his child, fuck his guards.

From that day onwards I had been raised mainly by a Septa and my Aunt Cersei, who mainly did so to spite my father. She raised me with her son Joffrey. My cousin.

Joffrey was a cruel boy, he hated everything and anyone that wasn't his family and he hated most of his family too.

Even from a young age he liked to kill and slaughter living things, but he wouldn't do it in front of me because I had always been his only friend and he didn't want to upset me.

As I got older Cersei grew cold towards me, always reminding me that I was no more than a whore's daughter and calling me a whore myself.

For years I put up with my Aunt's awful remarks, until one day I decided that if she was going to call me a whore I would dress and act like one too.

I left my dark brunette hair to cascade down to my hips, only twisting into it a few braids. Using a concoction to paint dark catlike features around my ice eyes. I dressed only in either tight low cut dresses, or gowns that were embroidered versions of the common whore's dress.

My father didn't care that I looked like an upmarket whore. Just let me learn for myself while he taught me how to read people and I did that very well.

When I was bored I would run errands for Varys or Jon Arryn the Hand on the King, that was until he died the day after my 18th name day. His estranged wife, Lysa and sickly son, Robin fled King's Landing back to their home, the Eyrie.

Now the entire Royal party is to arrive in Winterfell so that King Robert can appoint Lord Eddard Stark, his new Hand.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**A.N. Hi! This is my attempt at starting the story, I'm sorry it's not very long but I'm planning for the next chapters to be longer! **

**It seems that people either want Arabella to be with Joffery or have the Finnick Odair style, sex for secrets! So I'm going to try and mingle the two ideas together and see how it turns out!**

**The story will more than likely be bumped up to an M rated!**

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

We rode day and night, hardly stopping for break as we headed up North.

King Robert had decided that we were to accompany him up North, to visit House Stark of Winterfell due to the death of Jon Arryn, The Kings late Hand, who also happened to be the late husband of Lady Catelyn Stark's estranged sister, Lysa.

I'd been riding beside my cousin Joffery since we left the Kings Landing, much to my father's dismay. But I'd managed to send him off ahead after telling him about a few of my contacts in the Winterfell whore houses. I assured him a busty redhead would be ready and waiting for him upon his arrival.

Joffery had been complaining about the cold bitter weather as soon as we felt it and I couldn't have been more pleased when we reached the castles, the Baratheon colours soaring high.

Weather had never effected me, my attire was only proof of that. My dress was a rich Lannister red, floor length, sleeves dripping past my fingers, the neckline wide and open down to the bottom of my ribs, giving sight to a generous amount of tit. Gold swirls embroidered across my breasts and on my hood.

The Stark's stood in line, waiting to greet us as we rode up. Joffery smiled at the beautiful auburn haired girl, she had the locks of a Tully.

The Hound, who had been riding behind us, lifted his dark helm. The coach carrying the dear Queen lumbered in, followed by King Robert. The crowd knelt to the King, smiling awkwardly as Robert heaved his heavy frame off the poor horse.

Lord Stark looked shocked at the sight of his old friend, now fat and red-faced. The King signaled for them to rise.

"Your Grace," Eddard Stark greeted.

Robert looked him up and down, "You've got fat."

One of the King's many squires, my father's cousin Lancel, helped my off my horse as Lord Stark gave Robert a mocking look before both of them laughed loudly clutching each other in an embrace.

The King then noticed Lady Catelyn and grabbed her to him, "Cat!"

Lady Stark chuckled, "Your Grace."

Robert retreated from the woman to look back to his friend. "Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

Cersei, Myrcella and Tommen all descend from the coach.

I heard the small Stark girl argue with her sister, "Where's the Imp?"

So seems even the younger Stark's had heard of my dear father.

"Will you shut up?" The auburn haired Tully girl snapped.

Robert looked to their eldest son, "Who have we here? You must be Robb," he moved to look at the eldest daughter, "My, you're a pretty one," he looked to the younger, "Your name is?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Arya."

"Ooh. Show us your muscles," he told the young boy next to her, "You'll be a soldier."

Cersei looked around, her face scrunched in disgust, not unlike her eldest son's own expression. Joffery's face flickered between trying to win over the people of Winterfell and trying to hold back his hatred towards the drab grey building behind them.

Lord Stark bowed to Cersei, kissing her hand, "My queen."

"My queen," Lady Stark curtsied.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects," Robert demanded of his friend, much to his 'loving' wife's displeasure.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait," she told him, only for her words to go unnoticed.

Robert walked past her, calling back to his friend, "Ned."

Cersei, humiliated in front of all, walked up to Jaime who just so happened to sneak up beside me, "Where is our brother? Go find the little beast," she demanded before sneering at me, "Take the Little Whore with you," she spat quietly, then walked away.

Ser Jaime gestured for me to go ahead, "I have no doubt that you don't know where my brother is," he told me.

I smiled, "I believe, dear Uncle, that he is already feasting upon the delicacies that the North has to offer."


End file.
